typhooncompassfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenie
Grönskande Duio Grenkyner, more commonly acknowledged as Greenie, is a green-skinned, humanoid manifestation of the dimension F19713-669, and the captain of the Grönskande Pirates. He is currently a Privateer working under contract from time-to-time for the Galactic Federation, often inadvertently causing errant destruction in his work. Appearance Greenie bears a humanoid appearance with a respectable 2 meters in height. His entire body is of a muscular build and colored green. Peculiarly, his head has no facial features of note, but he is often spotted by his signature sunglasses. In his typical outfit, he wears a maroon button-up shirt with black pants, belt, boots, and gloves. He is an aficionado of scarves, and often wears ones of different colors. He often adorns his outfit with trinkets of unknown origin. Personality Greenie has a fairly eccentric personality, and he often ignores typical social cues. His behavior is sometimes so bizarre that people question if he even came from this plane of existence. This question comes up very often, as Greenie is also prone to ignoring the cues of physical laws, such as in the case of leisurely strolling or riding a tricycle in mid-air. He is known for fixating on arbitrary objectives, or more commonly fixating on females and various body parts on them. Combining this with his ignorance of social cues, he often finds himself in very awkward or even violent situations, without understanding what has occurred. Greenie also has a charismatic and adventurous side, often going out of his way to see sights, and meet random people. This sometimes puts him in poor situations, especially when on the hunt for treasure. Somehow. miraculously, he always finds a way to smooth it out with other pirates, and also end up with all of the prize. Possibly one of his greatest flaws, Greenie does not take most conflicts seriously, and will either lazily out-manuever his opponents or accept the beatings without resistance. Under more blatantly dangerous circumstances, Greenie will use considerable tactics and power to fight. In the off-chance that he loses his temper in a fight, he will lash out in tremendous spikes of power with no regard for others safety. History TIME IS MEANINGLESS Abilities & Attacks Signature Moves Big Bang Punch OOOOOOOORRRRRRRAAAAAAAA Relationships Crew Greenie has unusually loose relations with his crew-members, often leading people to question how it is a crew at all. Nonetheless, he is protective of his crew, and will go to great lengths to help them if they are endangered. Raga First Mate Raga is the biggest culprit of not following Greenie's commands, quite often doing the opposite of what he is told. He will make jokes or go on horrific rampages at Greenie's expense just for a laugh. However Raga is also the most protective, even going as far as to shooting himself into enemy ships to pull the attention away from the Greenstar. While he may be considered a poor crew-member, he and Greenie are actually very close comrades, dating as far back as Greenie's prior life in F19713-669α. United Confederation of Galactic Stability Greenie is contracted on occasion by the UCGS, usually for missions deemed too dangerous for their own personnel. Though he is considered a liability on all missions, and has endangered the lives of UCGS crewmen countless times, he has apparently gained much prestige for his contract work and has been pardoned on several occasions. Typhoon Compass i heard their cap'n is pretty Other Versions Being linked to the cycles of the dimension F19713-669, Greenie has conceivably infinite counterparts linked to the past existences of his universe. Greenie (F19713-669α) Located in F19713-669 one cycle prior, Greenie bared a passing resemblance to his TyCom counterpart, but was shorter, lankier, and wore more casual clothing. He was known to be quite erratic, and was often violent towards others without reason. Category:Male Characters Category:Interdimensional Category:Pirates